emergencefandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Evans
Mia Evans is the daughter of Jo and Alex Evans. History Parents' Divorce Six months before the plane crash, Jo and Alex got divorced. Mia started going to a therapist to process it and she learned that children need security and consistency. Meeting Piper Mia was woken up by the blackout that hit Southold and noises from the plane crash. She went outside with her mother and grandfather and witnessed a blue aurora. Jo instructed her and Ed to go back inside while she left to investigate. The next morning, Mia met the girl her mother had brought home after finding her at the plane crash site. Mia quickly befriended her and started pitching names for her. They settled on Piper, which Jo had almost named Mia. Jo then took her school and thanked her for being sweet with the girl. Mia was happy she finally got a shot at having a sister. Her father came to pick her up after school but Mia had decided she staying at Jo's house to provide security and consistency for Piper. Alex was upset but Jo smoothed things over by promising Alex he could take Mia on a fishing trip next school break. Mia loved the idea and invited Piper along. Mia allowed Piper to borrow one of her favorite necklaces to establish their bond. After fake parents came by the police station, Jo had Alex move Piper and her family to a vacation home they once went to. Alex and Ed made things cozy for the girls, including hot chocolate. However, the imposters found them there. The family fled into the basement and escaped through the window, but the fake parents managed to knock Alex down and kidnap Piper. Mia yelled at her mother to go after her. Jo chased them and witnessed how the car crashed in front of her. Piper made it out safely and Jo brought her back home, where Piper and Mia slept in her bed with her.Pilot, 1x01 A few days later, Mia's sleep was disrupted when Piper alarmed Jo to the presence of someone out in the yard. Jo went to check but didn't see anybody. She told everyone to go back to sleep but kept guard in the living room all night. The next morning, Mia took her time to get ready for school, looking for a particular blue shirt, and almost forgot her homework. After school, she and Piper set the table. Jo came home and asked Piper what she thought the mysterious metal card was. Mia eagerly pitched ideas but none of them helpful. The next day, Alex brought her home after school because she was worried over Piper after someone had broken into their house. She comforted Piper and took her upstairs. She invited Piper for a sleepover in her room, which Piper happily accepted.Camera Wheelbarrow Tiger Pillow, 1x02 After Alex decided to sleep over at the house for safety reasons, Mia was happy to have her parents together in the same house again. She made them coffee in the morning, but her happiness only made them realize it was too confusing, which led them to decide that Alex would move out by the end of the day. Jo then went to take Mia to school. Outside their house, Benny showed up with doughnuts in an effort charm Jo into letting him speak with Piper. Mia eagerly took a doughnut. Jo pointed out Mia took food from a stranger, but Mia knew Jo knew the man and that was enough for her. She then went to wait in the car. When Mia heard that Piper had landed in the hospital again with a mysterious fever, she skipped out on her volleyball game to spend time with her. After Piper was discharged, Jo brought her home and the girls got installed on the sofa with Ed for movie night.2 MG CU BID, 1x03 Personality Mia is a sweet and caring girl who loves her family a great deal. She is strong-willed with a sense of humor. Currently going through puberty, she can display some typical teenager behavior such as turning down things she loves, like hot chocolate, to come across as a grown-up and making snarky remarks to her parents. Relationships Family Mia has a good relationship with both her parents though she has suffered from their divorce, for which she started seeing a therapist. She used to love sick days because Alex would stay home with her and make things fun. She also has a good relationship with her grandfather Ed. Friendships Mia quickly befriended Piper when Jo brought her home, thinking of her as the little sister she had always wanted. She is always quick to comfort Piper when something upsetting happens to her. When Piper was admitted to the hospital with a mysterious illness, she prioritized Piper over her volleyball game. Education Mia goes to school. It's currently unknown which grade she's in. Notes and Trivia *In the early stages of development, the character was named Bree, but she was renamed Mia according to ABC's latest press release on the show. *According to Jo, Mia snores.Camera Wheelbarrow Tiger Pillow, 1x02 Gallery 1x01MiaEvans.png 1x02MiaEvans.png 1x03MiaEvans.png Memorable Quotes Appearances Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters